


A Baby and A Bat

by S_Horne



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Kid Fic, M/M, Married Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Protective Stiles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-22
Updated: 2016-05-22
Packaged: 2018-06-10 01:52:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6933148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/S_Horne/pseuds/S_Horne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles stood in the doorway of his new favourite room in the house, fully prepared to fight to protect two of the most important men in his life when he stopped short at the sight in front of him. </p>
<p>/</p>
<p>With a crying baby and a missing husband, Stiles goes to investigate...</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Baby and A Bat

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own anything to do with Teen Wolf but other than that these works are my own so please do not post them elsewhere without my permission 
> 
> I don't know what this or where the idea came from, I just needed to write some fluff! Wouldn't say it was my usual style either so if you hate it let me know but hope you enjoy!

Stiles woke up to a soft cry, the noise travelling from the infant down the hallway as well as through the baby monitor at their bedside. The bed dipped as its second occupant rolled over, revealing Stiles’ husband’s sleepy face.

“I’ve got him” Derek mumbled as he pressed a quick kiss to Stiles’ forehead and pushed himself up from the mattress to stumble blindly down the landing. Stiles tried to wake himself up, feeling guilty for leaving his husband to deal with their child but he was simply too tired and buried himself on Derek’s side of the bed as sleep dragged him back under.

***

When he woke again it had been an hour since Derek had gone to sooth Jeremy, according to the bedside clock. Stiles rolled over to cuddle up to his husband’s warmth but jolted awake when he realised that the other side of the bed was empty. After they’d weaned him from night feedings Jeremy never took longer than a few minutes to calm down in the night as he was often more lonely than actually upset or hungry so it was a worry that Derek had not returned to bed. The elder teased Stiles mercilessly about his over-protectiveness towards his pack, which had only increased when Jeremy had entered their lives as it was now coupled with helicopter parenting, but even as a human member of the Hale pack Stiles felt a desperate urge to protect. Due to that, he felt a certain sense of dread take over him as he listened out for any unusual noises in the large house. He couldn’t even hear Jeremy crying which would be the only other reason that Derek had not returned to their bed.

Although he heard no tell-tale sounds of danger Stiles couldn’t help but fear the worst; too many literal creatures of the night had attacked for Stiles to feel at ease. Slowly he rolled to the far end of the bed and reached a hand underneath the frame. Pulling back, Stiles had his trusted baseball bat clutched firmly in his hands as he made his way to the door. He poked his head around the doorframe and advanced towards his son’s room when he saw the landing was clear, keeping the bat upright in front of his face. As he drew closer to his little boy’s room he could still hear no commotion but refused to drop his guard, gripping the handle of the bat tighter as he nudged the door to the nursery open. Stiles stood in the doorway of his new favourite room in the house, fully prepared to fight to protect two of the most important men in his life when he stopped short at the sight in front of him.

Derek sat on the rocking chair positioned in the curve of the bay windows. Buried against his chest and supported by one fiercely strong and shielding arm was their infant son, fast asleep with one hand clutching the stuffed wolf toy that had been bought as a joke but quickly became a feature of daily life in the Hale household and the other holding an unrelenting grip on his father’s t-shirt. Derek was also dead to the world with his other arm hanging over the armrest of the chair, the colourful book that was loosely held in his fingers threatening to fall to the ground through the sleep-weak clasp that Derek had on it.

Stiles ran a hand down his face wearily as he chuckled at the sight he made; sleep deprivation _seriously_ messed him up. Clad only in boxers and gripping a baseball bat he was fully prepared to fight a ‘big bad’ for his family. Still shaking his head at himself he propped his makeshift weapon up against the wall and made his way over to his husband. It was a good job that Derek was asleep; he would have gotten such a kick from seeing his lover like this but Stiles didn’t think that he could take anymore teasing from the wolf.

Stiles stood over the sleeping duo for a moment, just drinking in the sight of the two of them, so alike in so many ways. There was a very small slither of moonlight breaking into the room from behind the curtains and coupled with the nightlight on the wall, the pair of sleeping wolves were lit in extremely flattering glow. With a kiss to his lover's head, Stiles was careful not to wake Derek as he gently removed Jeremy from the elder’s grasp; no small feat in itself, removing the Alpha’s iron-like hold. Stiles cradled one hand around his child’s head as he lifted him, the other stroking his back as Jeremy stirred slightly, but the second that the comforting weight was removed from his body the elder wolf was awake like a shot.

“Hey, it’s alright” Stiles soothed, “I’ve got him.” He dropped a kiss on his son’s head before tucking him back into his cot, double checking that the baby monitor was on despite him having heard that it was not an hour before and turning to face his husband.

Derek relaxed into the chair, picking up the book that had finally lost its fight with gravity and rubbing his eyes. “Sorry if I worried you, I guess I was more tired than I thought. Couldn’t even make it to the end of” he checked the title of the book now in his lap and let out a huff of laughter, “‘Twinkle, Twinkle, Little Star’.”

Stiles made his way back over to his husband and held out a hand. “Me? Worried? Pft, course not.” He shrugged off the concern as he pulled Derek to stand up, “just thought I’d come get you before you got a crick in your neck.”

“Mm, you couldn’t have come half an hour earlier?” Derek complained as he rubbed at his shoulders.

Stiles just shook his head and laughed as he led the way back to their bed, brushing off his embarrassing assumption of his family being in danger; damn, but Beacon Hills attracted some wonders, they really needed to think about moving!

***

When Stiles awoke in the morning, firmly wrapped in his husband’s arms, Derek had a proposal for him; “I’ll get the kid dressed if you make breakfast.” Derek offered the suggestion with a good morning kiss for his lover.

“Deal.” Stiles gave his response to both the idea and the kiss before rolling himself out of bed to get started on their special Sunday morning breakfast.

***

As he flipped the last batch of pancakes onto a plate already piled with eggs, sausages and bacon Stiles heard Derek’s spluttered laughter from upstairs. A sense of dread filled him as Stiles quickly replayed the events of the previous night in his head. As the laughter got louder he turned around to find Derek now in the kitchen, a look of pure amusement on his face. One hand held their sleepy but always grinning son firmly on his hip and in the other was… Yeah, there it was. Dammit!

“Stiles” Derek started with one eyebrow raised and his smile only growing. “Care to explain what this baseball bat was doing in Jeremy’s room this morning? A little young to be starting, isn’t he, or was it perhaps for something else?” He asked, his eyes twinkling mischievously.

Stiles merely reached over for his son with a sheepish grin on his face, preparing for his fate of unrelenting mocking for the foreseeable future. As Jeremy sat on Stiles' hip he felt a pudgy hand cup his cheek and a sloppy kiss grace the other. As Stiles looked downwards at his beautiful baby boy any embarrassment that he felt instantly melted away. He would put up with a thousand years of his husband's mocking and run headfirst into any danger, real or not, to save this little guy. 

 

 

 

Anyway, he still had the pictures of Derek from Lydia's hen-party. Ha, that'd shut him up. 


End file.
